Je n'ai jamais aimé le vert
by Sweet-az
Summary: Andromeda, fille de la noble famille Black, a été envoyée chez les Poufsouffle... Là-bas, elle y rencontre notamment Amelia Bones et un certain Ted Tonks. Elle se rendra alors compte que tout ce qu'on lui a appris sur la pureté du sang n'est pas fondé.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut les gens ! Voici ma première fic, basée (tadaaam) sur Andromeda Black et Ted Tonks ! Etonnant, hein ? L'histoire mettra aussi en scène Amelia Bones, que j'imagine assez bien étant amie d'Andy... Au fil des chapitres, on verra comment Bellatrix en est arrivée à haïr sa petite soeur chérie, et comment Narcissa a réagi face à ça. Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres, l'histoire est déjà complète dans ma tête mais j'ajoute souvent des éléments à l'histoire donc...on verra bien ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez !

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, notre maîtresse vénérée à tous, sauf quelques OC d'arrière-plan m'appartiennent, mais ils sont impopulaires et minables.

L'intimidant choixpeau magique lui tombait devant les yeux, et Andromeda appréhendait d'entendre sa voix. Pourtant, c'était ridicule, elle savait très bien qu'elle allait aller à Serpentard, sa sœur et ses amis en avaient parlé durant tout le voyage, dans le Poudlard Express. Elle avait déjà sympathisé avec un certain Rabastan, un garçon plutôt mignon et très drôle. Tout ça pour dire qu'elle était pressé de rejoindre sa sœur, elle n'aimait pas du tout être ainsi exposé devant les autres. C'est à ce moment précis que le choixpeau s'anima, s'adressant à la jeune Black d'une toute petite voix qu'elle seule pouvait entendre.

- Hm…une autre Black, hein ? Je ne devrais pas hésiter avec toi mais…oh ! Je vois du courage, de la loyauté, et un grand sens de la justice… Serpentard te conviendrait, mais tu ne t'y épanouirais pas…

- Mais…murmura Andromeda. Je veux être avec ma sœur ! Et je suis une Black, je dois aller à Serpentard...

- Tu as pourtant toutes les qualités pour être à Poufsouffle, et je vois également un esprit rebelle… Non, je préfère t'envoyer à POUFSOUFFLE !!

Alors que les élèves de la table noire et jaune manifestaient leur joie, le visage d'Andromeda se dirigea instinctivement vers Bellatrix. Les deux sœurs se jetaient des regards d'incompréhension. On pouvait également lire du reproche dans le regard de l'aînée des soeurs Black. Andromeda se leva et marcha d'un pas lent vers sa table, s'asseyant à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds qui la salua. Elle ne suivit rien du reste de la répartition, tout ce qui lui importait était qu'elle n'était pas à Serpentard… Une Black à Poufsouffle ! Ses parents allaient la tuer…et sa sœur, elle serait séparée de sa sœur ! Une certaine Amelia Bones vint s'asseoir quelques minutes à côté d'elle et engagea la conversation d'un air surexcité.

- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Amelia, Amelia Bones ! Et toi c'est Andrea Barks, c'est ça ?

- Bonjour…Non, c'est Black, Andromeda Black…

- Ah désolée… Ca ne va pas ? Tu as l'air triste ! Pourtant, c'est une super soirée, non ? En plus, Poufsouffle est une maison géniale ! Mes parents y étaient, et ils ont passé les meilleurs moments de leur vie ! C'est d'ailleurs là qu'ils se sont rencontrés…

- Toute ma famille a été à Serpentard, et je vais sûrement en prendre plein la figure pour ne pas y avoir été envoyée… En plus, je suis séparée de ma sœur et je ne connais personne, je sens que je vais être seule…

Le sourire d'Amelia s'effaça un peu devant la tristesse d'Andromeda mais, bien vite, elle retrouva sa bonne humeur et lui tapa amicalement l'épaule.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu te feras des tas de copains ! Et puis, on peut être amies si tu veux ! Comme ça t'es sûre de ne jamais être toute seule !

- Je euh…merci !

Le reste de la soirée se passa agréablement pour Andromeda, elle parla longuement avec Amelia et fit la connaissance des autres élèves de première année de Poufsouffle et d'autres élèves un peu plus vieux, et, fait plus notable, elle se surprit même à ne pas regretter le choix du vieux chapeau. A la fin du repas, les Poufsouffle se levèrent et les première année suivirent la préfète, une fille rousse à lunettes souriante et très patiente. Elle les intima de la suivre et dans le hall, leur expliqua comment accéder à leur salle commune et leur communiqua le mot de passe. Andromeda discutait avec Amelia et une autre fille, Lindsay, quand sa sœur l'appela.

- Hé Andy ! Je suis là !

Andromeda tourna la tête et dit à ses nouvelles amies qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard. Puis, elle se tourna en souriant timidement à sa sœur.

- Salut, Bella.

- Ouais salut… Pourquoi t'as pas été envoyée chez Serpentard ? T'aurais dû demandé à ce maudit choixpeau d'y aller ! Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? Une Black chez les Poufsouffle ! Tu seras entourée de sang de bourbe ! T'as pensé à nos parents ?

- Bella, je n'y suis pour rien ! J'ai demandé à être avec toi, mais le chapeau a dit que je m'épanouirais mieux chez les Poufsouffle, c'est pas de ma f…

Bellatrix, déjà très énervée, perdit totalement patience aux paroles de sa sœur et elle explosa. Les personnes autour des deux Black reculèrent discrètement, connaissant la jeune mais non moins redoutable Bellatrix Black. Bien qu'elle ne soit qu'en troisième année, elle inspirait la crainte même aux plus grands.

- Tu rigoles ?! Maman et Papa vont être très en colère ! Andromeda… C'est de ta faute !! Si tu as été envoyée là-bas, c'est qu'au fond de toi tu ne voulais pas être à Serpentard !!

Le regard d'Andromeda parut soudainement triste et craintif. Quand Bella l'appelait par son prénom en entier qui plus est sur ce ton, très en colère, c'était toujours très mauvais signe.

- Ma faute ? T'exagère, Bella, je voulais vraiment être avec toi ! Ca fait des mois que je te répète que je voulais être avec toi à Poudlard ! Et c'est pas la fin du monde, si ? Alors arrête de crier !

Andy avait elle aussi monté le ton, blessée par la réaction de sa sœur. Il y a quelques heures, elles riaient en imaginant tout ce qu'elles pourraient faire ensemble au château, et là, elles se disputaient à cause d'une stupide maison. Ce genre d'attitude était bizarrement commune entre les deux sœurs, elles se disputaient pour un rien, haussaient toutes deux le ton mais quelques heures ou parfois quelques jours après, tout redevenait comme avant.

- Bella, je suis désolée, ok ? On en reparlera plus tard, pas ici. Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait, on se verra quand même et on pourra manger ensemble, non ? On se voit demain, je dois rejoindre ma…maison.

Andromeda connaissait bien sa sœur et elle savait qu'actuellement, son aînée se battait intérieurement pour se calmer. Bellatrix lui lança un regard noir puis, petit à petit, un vague sourire se forma sur son visage et elle caressa chaleureusement les cheveux de sa petite sœur. Chaque fois qu'Andy lui faisait ce regard, Bella craquait et pardonnait tout.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir réagi comme ça, mais ça me déçoit de ne pas être avec toi… Tu as raison, y'a intérêt qu'on se voit ! Je vais rejoindre ma maison aussi, bonne nuit petite sœur !

Le cœur un peu plus léger, les deux sœurs se séparèrent et regagnèrent leur salle commune respective. Andromeda se hâta et rejoignit son groupe juste au moment où celui-ci passait le tableau menanjt à la salle commune des Poufsouffle, tableau qui représentait nature morte dont la couleur dominante était le jaune, peu étonnant. La pièce était à dominante jaune également, virant sur le orange, et était très chaleureuse et confortable. Deux sortes de tunnels de part et d'autres de la cheminée menaient jusqu'aux dortoirs et la préfète s'arrêta un instant, leur expliquant quelques trucs.

- Je m'appelle Maria Tulan, je suis donc l'une des deux préfètes de cinquième année. Si jamais au court de l'année vous avez un problème quelconque, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir, moi ou l'un de mes homologues masculins ! Bien. A droite, vous trouverez les dortoirs, filles et garçons, des première, deuxième et troisième année, et à gauche, ceux des quatrième, cinquième, sixième et septième année. Ils ne sont évidemment pas mixtes Michael…

Maria s'était adressé à un élève qui chuchotait avec l'un de ses camarades, élève lui ressemblant fortement. Andromeda en déduit qu'il s'agissait de son frère. La préfète mena les cinq filles jusqu'à leur dortoir et les six garçons jusqu'au leur également. C'est avec une certaine joie qu'Andy découvrit que leur chambre était à dominante jaune orangée également, et les lits, à baldaquin, étaient plus grands que le sien au manoir des Black. Elle se jeta sur celui entre la fenêtre et l'armoire et une fois toutes les affaires installées, les filles se présentèrent à tour de rôle. Andromeda connaissait déjà Amelia et Lindsay, et elle fit la connaissance de Mary et Sarah. Elle découvrit avec une curiosité amusée que seule Amelia était de sang pur, Lindsay et Mary étaient de sang mêlé et Sarah avait des parents moldus. Les filles discutèrent longuement, se racontant quelques anecdotes sur leur « passé » avant Poudlard et Andy confia même les tendances magie noire de sa famille… C'est avec joie qu'elle remarqua que personne ne la jugea elle, et ses nouvelles amies, en particulier Amelia, partageaient leur point de vue sur l'absurdité de la soit disant pureté du sang…

La jeune Black finit par s'endormir, et murmura dans un demi sommeil une phrase qu'elle ne pensait pas dire un jour :

« De toute façon, je n'ai jamais aimé le vert… »


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Hahaha deuxième chapitre ! C'est-y pas cool ? Bon ce deuxième chapitre est plutôt dénué d'action, c'est plutôt pour introduire des persos on va dire. J'avais prévu une rencontre différente, mais ça faisait trop "cliché" la fille qui percute le garçon...pis on est à Poudlard !

Merci **Muira** pour ta review toute gentille ! Elle m'a fait plaisir D Pour ce qui est de Bella, je pense qu'elle n'a pas toujours été méchante, sans coeur, sadique, tout du moins pas avec Andromeda. Dans le tome 7, elle précise bien qu'elle et Narcissa n'ont plus parlé à Andromeda depuis son mariage avec Ted, ce qui indique qu'elle ne l'a pas toujours détesté, et que les 3 soeurs ont dû s'entendre un jour ! Voilà voilà, let's roll !

**Disclaimer :** Idem, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, notre maîtresse vénérée à tous, sauf quelques OC d'arrière-plan m'appartiennent, mais ils sont impopulaires et minables.

* * *

_**« Andromeda Black ! Comment as-tu pu être envoyée à Poufsouffle ? Tu n'as pas honte ? Je te préviens ma fille, ça va très mal aller pour toi lorsque tu reviendras à la maison ! »**_

La voix de Druella Black résonnait encore aux oreilles d'Andromeda alors que l'enveloppe rouge s'enflammait puis disparaissait. Elle ne fit pas attention aux rires des autres élèves, trop occupée à penser aux conséquences du choix du choixpeau magique… Oh, bien entendu, pour tous les autres élèves à une exception près, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'alarmer, mais pour la jeune fille… Elle savait pertinemment que sa mère s'était délibérément retenue de lui dire le fond de sa pensée, notamment le fait que sa deuxième fille se retrouve entourée de sangs de bourbe… Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue, et Andromeda quitta la Grande Salle, une deuxième lettre à la main, sans savoir que trois élèves n'avaient pas ri. L'une de ces trois personnes était Bellatrix, la deuxième Amelia et enfin, un petit garçon de Poufsouffle aux cheveux d'un châtain clair presque blond.

Lorsque la jeune Poufsouffle eut regagné sa salle commune, elle se rendit dans son dortoir et prit le temps de lire attentivement la deuxième lettre qu'elle avait reçu. L'écriture et la tournure des phrases étaient plutôt irrégulières et enfantines, et elle reconnut immédiatement l'expéditeur.

_« Salut Andy ! _

_Comment c'est Poudlard ? Maman et papa m'ont dit pour Poufsouffle…mais c'est pas grave, je t'aime quand même moi ! Tu me manques beaucoup, je suis triste de plus te voir tous les jours… Heureusement, Regulus vient des fois à la maison et on joue ensemble. Papa a pas été très content que tu sois envoyée à Poufsouffle, mais il dit que tu pourras te rattraper en étant une vraie Black, mais j'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Il était pas d'accord pour que maman t'envoie une beuglante je crois. J'espère qu'on va bientôt se voir, à Halloween peut-être ! Papa a dit que pour ton premier Noël à Poudlard, tu pourrais rester avec Bella si tu voulais, mais moi je préfèrerais que tu reviennes… _

_Réponds-moi vite ! A bientôt, _

_Cissa. »_

Un mince sourire apparut sur le visage d'Andromeda et elle rangea la lettre dans son sac, se promettant d'y répondre le soir même. La jeune fille se leva ensuite et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Elle portait une jupe plissée noire grise, une chemise blanche sous un pull de la même couleur que la jupe et une cravate jaune et noire. Depuis ses 9 ans, lorsqu'elle vit Bellatrix en uniforme aux couleurs de Serpentard, elle s'était toujours vue habillée comme elle et la couleur de ses vêtements la fit sourire. A ce moment, Amelia entra dans leur dortoir et, après un moment d'hésitation, finit par s'adresser à Andromeda.

- Ca va Andromeda ?

- Oui, oui t'inquiètes pas. Je m'y attendais un peu… lui répondit-elle d'une voix neutre.

- Tu viens ? Notre tout premier cours de métamorphose va commencer ! Je crois que c'est McGronal, notre professeur !

- Euh non Amelia, c'est le professeur McGonagall ! rectifia-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Amelia sourit et les deux filles prirent leur sac puis sortirent du dortoir. Elles rejoignirent leurs camarades de Poufsouffle devant la salle de cours et Andromeda remarqua qu'ils partageaient ce cours avec les Serdaigle. Dans la salle, les tables étaient disposées par rangée de 4, et Andromeda se mit à côté d'Amelia et de deux autres garçons de sa maison mais dont les noms lui échappaient. Leur professeur arriva rapidement et leur expliqua le déroulement de ses cours et la discipline qu'elle exigeait. La jeune Black la trouvait assez stricte, mais il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans son regard.

- …mais vous ne verrez pas ça avant votre troisième année. Ah, j'oubliais une règle fondamentale bien qu'évidente. Ne JAMAIS jeter un sort sur l'un de vos camarades pendant ce cours, sous peine d'exclusion non pas de mon cours mais de Poudlard. Je serai très intransigeante sur ce point. Des questions ?

Un élève de Serdaigle leva timidement doigt et parla après que McGonagall lui eut donné la parole.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous pouvez vous transformer en chat, professeur ?

- Oui, effectivement, répondit le professeur, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Minerva se transforma en chat sous les yeux ahuris des élèves, et reprit sa forme originale sous les exclamations enthousiastes des élèves, en souriant franchement.

- Je vous expliquerai au prochain cours tout ce qui concerne ma transformation, mais pour l'heure, nous allons procéder à votre première métamorphose, notamment pour évaluer rapidement votre potentiel. Vous allez devoir transformer une feuille de papier en feuille d'arbre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je doute que beaucoup d'entre vous arrivent à obtenir un résultat parfait du premier coup et sans aucun cours au préalable. Bien, pour ce sort, vous devez faire un « V » avec votre baguette, et prononcer la formule suivante : fleura verdia.

Le professeur McGonagall fit une démonstration et transforma son propre morceau de parchemin en une belle feuille de chêne et les élèves sortirent leur baguette et la brandirent vers leur propre parchemin vierge, impatients. Andromeda se prépara elle aussi et prononça la formule d'une voix enjouée.

- Fleura verdia ! Zut… Qu'est-ce que ça donne pour toi, Amelia ?

- Loupé aussi… On réessaye !

A côté de la jeune Black, le garçon aux cheveux châtains très clair s'éclaircit la voix et prononça la formule. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi ni comment, son sort ricocha sur son parchemin pour atterrir sur celui d'Andromeda, qui prit feu. Andy éclata de rire tandis que le garçon se répandait en excuses. Un frisson parcourut la jeune fille, mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas et continua de rire.

- Oh je suis vraiment désolé ! Je sais pas comment j'ai fait… Tu n'as qu'à prendre mon parchemin, je vais aller en chercher un autre sur le bureau… Vraiment désolé…

- C'est pas grave ! Comment t'as fait ça ? J'ai encore jamais vu un sort ricocher…

- Je euh…je suis pas doué, j'ai jamais fait ni vu de magie avant Poudlard, murmura-t-il d'une voix gênée.

- Oh ! Mais tu es un sang de…un né moldu ! Ne t'inquiète pas, moi je viens d'une famille de sorciers mais je suis au même niveau que toi !

Inconsciemment et par habitude, Andromeda avait failli prononcer « sang de bourbe » mais s'était repris juste à temps. Ses parents prononçaient ce terme bien souvent, mais Andromeda n'aimait pas ça, elle trouvait cela insultant et dégradant. Après tout, sang pur, sang mêlé et né moldu avaient tous le même sang magique dans les veines, non ?

- Je m'appelle Andromeda Black !

- Et moi Ted…

- Mlle Black et Mr Tonks ! coupa le professeur McGonagall. Pourriez-vous baisser d'un ton, s'il vous plait ?

Sa question sonnait plus comme un ordre et les deux élèves eurent un regard d'excuse vers Minerva puis continuèrent leur travail en chuchotant chaque fois qu'ils parlaient. Au bout du quatrième essai, Andy réussit enfin à obtenir une vraie feuille d'arbre et elle montra son résultat toute contente à Amelia, dont la feuille restait désespérément blanche. L'heure passa relativement vite et juste avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse, le professeur McGonagall leur donna leur tout premier devoir, une rédaction de 10 centimètres à faire sur le sortilège fleura verdia. Les élèves sortirent de la salle en bavardant et Amelia s'adressa rapidement à Andromeda. Les Serdaigle devaient sans doute avoir cours tout de suite après, car aucun d'eux ne s'attarda dans le couloir.

- Andy, on a une heure de libre avant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ça te dit d'aller à la bibliothèque ? Mary, Lindsay, Ted et son copain nous accompagnent. On veut voir à quoi elle ressemble, et on retournera sans doute à la salle commune après.

- Oui, je vous suis, mais je retournerai pas à la salle commune après, je vais en profiter pour répondre tout de suite à la lettre de ma petite sœur, lui répondit-elle.

- Oh, je t'accompagnerai alors, je dois envoyer un hibou à mes parents moi aussi !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes de moi :** Bon bah euh...salut à tous, voilà le chapitre 3 ! Pour te répondre **Angie59 **ainsi que pour éclaircir un peu l'histoire, je compte décrire toute la scolarité d'Andromeda (avec des ellipses, bien sûr) et continuer aussi sur sa vie future, mais j'hésite encore jusqu'où m'arrêter. Dans les prochains chapitres, je pense qu'il y aura un peu plus de cours, mais j'en dis pas plus !

Je tiens aussi à préciser un tit truc que j'avais oublié : l'histoire se passe en 1965 (pour l'instant), Andromeda a 11 ans et est donc née en 1954, Bellatrix en 1952 et Narcissa en 1956 !

Merci à **Angie59**, **Barty C.** et **Muira** pour vos reviews ! Ca encourage beaucoup de lire des messages aussi gentils !

**Disclaimer :** Idem, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, notre maîtresse vénérée à tous, sauf quelques OC d'arrière-plan m'appartiennent, mais ils sont impopulaires et minables.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Tiens, prends ça et ne le montre pas à tes parents ni à tante Druella ou à oncle Cygnus, murmura Andromeda à l'attention de son cousin, en lui remettant un écusson jaune et noir. C'est pour te rappeler que tout les Black ne suivent pas le même chemin, Sirius. Tu vas me manquer mon petit sorcier préféré !

La jeune fille Black repensa au moment où elle avait donné à Sirius un écusson de Poufsouffle qui ornait l'une de ses robes. La séparation d'avec Narcissa, quelques heures auparavant avait été dure, mais dire au revoir à Sirius, ce petit bout de chou de 5 ans qui avait les larmes aux yeux, avait presque été une déchirure. Le petit garçon ne voulait pas la lâcher et Andromeda l'aurait volontiers amené à Poudlard avec elle, mais elle avait dû partir quand même. Adossée contre la fenêtre d'un des compartiments du Poudlard Express, la jeune fille fermait peu à peu ses yeux et, alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'endormir, elle fut réveillée par Bellatrix, assise en face d'elle.

- Alors petite sœur, tu dors ?

- Grmlmlm… Non, j'allais dormir justement…marmonna-t-elle, le regard noir.

- Contente de retourner à Poudlard ? Moi oui, j'en avais marre de voir Sirius tout le temps dans mes pattes… Je commence à regretter qu'oncle Orion ait obtenu cette promotion, depuis tante Walburga vient presque tous les jours à la maison avec Regulus et le petit rat !

- Ca n'est pas un petit rat ! protesta Andromeda en se redressant un peu trop brusquement.

- Du calme, Andy ! S'en est un, trois fois qu'il a piqué ma baguette en ordonnant au stupide elfe de tante Walburga de la cacher sans me dire où elle était…

- Bah écoute Bella, je trouve ça plutôt minime à côté de Narcissa. Elle a quand même brûlé ta belle robe de soirée bleu foncé en voulant jouer avec ma baguette, cita Andromeda pour défendre son cousin.

- Hum oui… Enfin je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé Sirius. Trop téméraire. Regulus est beaucoup plus calme.

- Personnellement, je m'amuse beaucoup mieux avec Sirius qu'avec Regulus, Regulus est aussi ennuyeux qu'un hibou endormi. Et je trouve que Sirius est en avance sur son âge, plus intelligent je dirais… Parfois, il a des réactions plus…enfin qu'un garçon de 5 ans n'aurait normalement pas, continua Andy sur le ton de la conversation.

- Mouais si on veut… Remarque, si t'as raison, avec un peu de chance il ira chez les Serdaigle ! Quoique je serais plus là pour le voir, merci Morgane !

Les deux sœurs continuèrent à parler jusqu'à leur arrivée, quelques heures plus tard, à la gare de Pré-au-Lard et regagnèrent le château en marchant côte à côte, suivant les élèves qui eux aussi étaient rentrés chez eux pour la semaine et demi de vacances. Les deux sœurs Black se séparèrent à l'entrée des cachots, l'une regagnant la salle commune des Serpentard et l'autre la salle commune des Poufsouffle. En passant par la peinture morte, entrée de sa maison, Andromeda eut l'agréable surprise d'être saluée par plusieurs élèves de toutes les années. C'était l'un des aspects qu'elle préférait chez les jaunes et noirs, ils étaient pour la plupart très sociables et les plus grands n'hésitaient pas à parler aux plus jeunes. Andy s'approcha d'Amelia et de Lindsay, un grand sourire sur le visage et se planta devant elles.

- Salut les filles ! Vous allez bien ?

- Hello Andy, ça va et toi ? Les vacances ?

- Hum bien, sauf le début... La dispute avec mes parents n'a pas loupé… Enfin, heureusement que mon père a calmé ma mère vers la fin, sinon elle m'aurait étranglée je crois… Mais sinon, je suis contente, j'ai revu ma petite sœur et mon cousin Sirius !

- Le dortoir paraissait un peu vide sans Sarah, Mary et toi, dit brusquement Lindsay.

- Au fait, le premier match de Quidditch des Poufsouffle aura lieu dans deux jours ! annonça Amelia, plein d'entrain. Mon frère va y joué, et il m'a dit qu'ils avaient un tout nouveau poursuiveur, Fabian Prewett. Vous savez, le garçon de deuxième année ?

Les autres Poufsouffle manquant ne tardèrent pas à arriver et tous les élèves partirent prendre leur repas. Le reste de la soirée passa relativement rapidement et l'heure du coucher arriva vite. Les filles de première année parlèrent longuement, comme pour « fêter leurs retrouvailles » et s'endormirent l'une après l'autre.

Le lendemain, Andromeda se leva relativement tôt, en tout cas bien avant les autres filles. Sarah se leva très peu de temps après elle et les deux filles décidèrent de ne pas réveiller les filles et d'aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner à deux. Elle se lavèrent et s'habillèrent en vitesse, aussi silencieusement que possible et sortirent ensuite du dortoir, puis de la salle commune. La Grande Salle était relativement vide, pas plus d'une trentaine d'élèves déjà présents. Sarah et Andy s'assirent au milieu de leur table et commencèrent à manger tout en discutant.

- Amelia m'a rapidement expliqué les règles du Quidditch, poursuivit Sarah, et j'adore ça ! Je suis pressée de voir le match de demain. J'ai pas vraiment profité du premier, je comprenais absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait…

- J'ai dû expliquer les règles à Ted aussi, et ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps… Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il y a deux cognards et un vif d'or. Pourtant, ça me parait logique !

- Parle pour toi, miss sorcière ! Il y a encore un an, Ted et moi on ne connaissait absolument rien à la magie, donc il faudra du temps pour que tout nous paraisse logique.

- Tu aimerais faire partie de l'équipe l'an prochain ? demanda Andromeda. Amelia voudrait être poursuiveuse. Son frère Edgar est gardien.

- Oui, ça me plairait bien, en plus les tenues de Poufsouffle sont chouettes !

Au même moment, Bellatrix fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Son regard se posa sur Andromeda et sur le coup, elle lui sourit, mais son sourire disparut vite. Sentant la tornade arriver, Andy marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles à Sarah, se leva précipitamment et courut presque sur sa sœur, la prenant par le bras pour la traîner dans le hall d'entrée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Andy ?! Tu parles à des sangs de bourbes ? Merlin mais c'est pas vrai !

- Bella, calme-toi et n'appelle pas Sarah comme ça !

- Ferme-la ! Tu n'as pas à parler à cette…vermine par Morgane !

La voix de Bellatrix trahissait une franche colère, mais Andromeda ne se laissait pas impressionner. Après tout, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la voyait dans cet état. Cependant, les insultent poussaient Andromeda à répliquer violemment…

- Cette vermine vaut autant que toi et moi ! Bon sang Bella, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de différent ?

- Ce qu'ils ont de différent ? Ils ne méritent pas d'être sorciers ! Ce ne sont que des parasites qui nous envahissent !

- Ces parasites sont mes amis ! Et, sœur ou pas, je n'arrêterai certainement pas de leur parler pour toi !

- Sœur ? Andy, tant que tu parleras à ces…à ça, on ne sera plus sœurs !

Andromeda s'apprêtait à répliquer quand la phrase prit un sens dans son cerveau. Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue et Bellatrix sut qu'elle était allée trop loin, beaucoup trop loin. Elle jeta un regard plein de regrets à sa jeune sœur, mais la Poufsouffle la poussa violemment, de toutes ses forces et courut en direction de sa salle commune, les larmes coulant franchement sur ses joues.

- Andy, je suis désolée, je voulais pas dire ça !

La voix de Bellatrix résonna à ses oreilles mais la jeune Black ne se retourna pas, prononça le mot de passe et fila rapidement dans son dortoir. Elle s'affala sur son lit, demandant à Amelia, Lindsay et Mary, qui s'apprêtaient à partir mais s'étaient ravisées en voyant arriver Andromeda, de la laisser seule. Après un instant d'hésitation, les filles acceptèrent, non sans lui promettre de revenir la voir et de parler après leur petit déjeuner. La jeune fille resta ainsi allongée dans son lit un bon quart d'heure sans bouger. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce que sa sœur, sa grande sœur venait de dire pour une banale dispute. En fait non, cette dispute n'était pas banale. Bellatrix n'avait pas à dire ça, Sarah n'était pas un parasite indésirable. Ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal, c'était l'ultimatum de Bella : tant qu'elle parlerait à Sarah (entre autres), elles ne seraient plus sœurs. Pour un si petit détail…. Au bout d'une demi heure de cogitation, Andy se leva et frissonna un peu. Elle décida d'aller s'installer dans la salle commune, dans le gros fauteuil près du feu. Coup de bol en plus, il était libre ! Andromeda s'affala dessus et continua sa cogitation lorsqu'une voix suivit d'un petit cri de douleur la fit sursauter.

- Aie ! Saleté de table basse… Bonjour Andromeda, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Salut Ted… Rien, t'inquiètes pas.

- Tu vas me dire que c'est le soleil qui te fait pleurer ? plaisanta le garçon en montrant de son doigt les épais nuages gris par la fenêtre.

La jeune fille pouffa de rire et leva les yeux vers lui. Elle lui proposa d'un signe de tête de prendre place près d'elle et il s'assit à sa droite.

- Tu sais, Andromeda, ma mère m'a dit une fois que toutes les peines pouvaient s'envoler grâce à l'amitié. Et on est ami, n'est-ce pas ?

Andromeda ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant à la phrase qu'il venait de dire. Sans le savoir, il avait touché un point sensible, et lui avait un peu remonté le moral grâce à une simple phrase. Elle ne trouvait rien à lui répondre, mais préféra ne pas garder le silence trop longtemps, de peur de le vexer.

- Tu peux m'appeler Andy.

- Tout le monde t'appelle Andy, je préfèrerais t'appeler Dromeda, lui répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Andromeda acquiesça en souriant à son tour. Elle retourna dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Ted et ils s'assirent auprès de leurs amis, sans savoir que cette simple dispute et cette petite discussion allaient petit à petit tout changer dans sa vie, pour le pire comme le meilleur. Et sans savoir non plus qu'un hibou allait d'une seconde à l'autre voler vers Andromeda avec un petit morceau de parchemin sur lequel ces mots figuraient : _"Je suis désolée, pardonne-moi"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note toujours de moi :** Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu une flemme de fin de vacances et pas trop le temps avec la rentrée...mais voilà le chapitre 4 ! L'action se déroule au mois de mars, il y a une une grosse ellipse. Je pense faire encore un chapitre sur la première année, deux maxi et enchaîner sur les vacances et la rentrée ! Bon j'avoue que le chapitre a été un peu bâclé, mais j'ai pas envie que la première année dure trop longtemps, sinon j'ai pas fini d'écrire...(enfin de taper).

Merci à **Muira** (j'en profite pour te dire que tu as raison, le "peinture morte" est un labsus, j'en suis désolée), **Fubiki** et **Angie59** pour vos reviews !

**Disclaimer :** Idem, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, notre maîtresse vénérée à tous, sauf quelques OC d'arrière-plan m'appartiennent, mais ils sont impopulaires et minables.

* * *

- …et Miss Black, vous allez faire équipe avec miss Bones. Bien, maintenant je veux que vous vous concentriez bien sur votre partenaire, et chacun votre tour vous allez prononcer le sortilège de désarmement. Il est très important de se concentrer pour cet exercice, et ne visez que votre partenaire ! Lancer plusieurs « expelliarmus » sur une même personne peut être dangereux ! Et n'oubliez pas que la note que vous obtiendrez à ce travail comptera pour vos examens de fins d'année.

Andromeda écoutait avec une certaine appréhension leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, un homme aux cheveux châtains foncés d'une trentaine d'années, qui dégageait une grande assurance. Pour cet exercice pratique, les tables avaient été enlevées et des cercles avaient été tracés au sol, pour indiquer aux élèves où se placer. La plupart des jeunes sorciers attendaient ce moment depuis septembre, quand leur professeur leur avait annoncé qu'ils apprendraient les sortilèges basiques de désarmement au mois de mars.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? Miss Williams, veuillez jeter votre bonbon à la poubelle. Très bien, vous pouvez commencer !

Des dizaines d'expelliarmus résonnèrent dans la salle et quelques baguettes se mirent à voler dans les airs. Andromeda lança le sort la première, et la baguette d'Andromeda trembla entre ses doigts, puis finit par s'élever mais retomba sur le sol à mi-chemin.

- Pas mal, Melia ! A mon tour !

- Oh…regarde Ted ! s'exclama Amelia.

Andromeda se tourna vers son camarade et le vit courir en gesticulant un peu bêtement, le bas de sa robe de sorcier en feu. Apparamment, son coéquipier avait mal visé, et pour une raison qui échappait à la jeune Black, la robe de Ted s'était enflammée. Le professeur intervint rapidement et éteignit le feu, et l'exercice reprit sous les rires à peine étouffés des élèves.

- Prête, super Melia ? Expelliarmus !!

La baguette d'Amelia amorça un mouvement vers l'avant, mais la sorcière réussit à la retenir en l'agrippant avec ses deux mains. Andromeda ne se démonta pas pour autant et relança une nouvelle fois, avec succès, le sortilège. La baguette de son amie atterrit dans sa main gauche et un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres : pour la première fois, il n'avait pas fallu 3 cours pour apprendre à utiliser correctement un sortilège.

- Bravo Andy ! Pour une débutante…c'est bien ! se moqua Amelia.

- Pfff t'es jalouse parce que pour une fois, je réussis un sort avant toi…répondit Andromeda, faussement indignée.

- Vous avez réussi, les filles ? demanda Lindsay, aux prises avec un garçon de Gryffondor aux joues trop rouge.

- Andy a mieux réussi que moi. Et toi ? Ca se passe bien avec Ben ? questionna Amelia, en faisant un mouvement de tête vers le rouge et or, lui souriant aimablement par la même occasion.

- Hum oui, il arrive à me prendre ma baguette à tous les coups…

Andromeda n'avait pas vu l'heure passer et fut étonnée d'entendre la sonnerie un quart d'heure plus tard. Les cours pratiques de défense contre les forces du mal, très rares, passaient toujours très vite. Trop vite même. La jeune fille suivit les élèves qui sortaient de la classe et se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle. Arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, Andy aperçut sa sœur et se dirigea vers elle, d'un pas lent. La jeune Black avait passé l'éponge sur l'histoire avec Sarah (même si la dispute avait duré plus longtemps que toutes celles qu'elles avaient pu avoir durant leur enfance) et était de nouveau en très bon termes avec Bellatrix, mais n'était pas très emballée d'aller lui parler, sachant ce que sa grande sœur allait lui demander.

- Salut Andy ! On mange ensemble ?

- Bonjour Bella… Euh non, je suis vraiment désolée mais ça me tente pas trop.

- Pourquoi ? Ca fait 5 fois que tu me dis ça, je vais finir par croire que tu m'en veux toujours pour cette histoire ! s'exclama Bellatrix, plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Ecoute, j'adorerais manger avec toi, mais je supporte pas Rosier ! Il arrête pas de me faire des réflexions sur ma maison, mes habits, ma coupe de cheveux ringarde selon lui, mes fréquentations…

Bellatrix écoutait attentivement sa sœur, à moitié surprise par ce qu'elle entendait. Evan Rosier, leur cousin, était en troisième année tout comme elle et il était de notoriété publique qu'il n'aimait pas Andromeda. Pourtant, l'aînée des Black s'entendait très bien avec lui et n'intervenait pas vraiment pour qu'il cesse de « persécuter » sa sœur. De plus, le fait qu'elle préfère manger avec ses amis au sang de bourbe plutôt qu'avec elle, même s'il y avait Evan, l'énervait au plus haut point.

- T'en as pas marre de tenir le même discours tous les midis ? S'il t'embête, défends-toi ! Remarque, ça m'étonne à moitié que tu préfères de mélanger à ces…_sor-ciers_ plutôt que de manger avec nous… Tu as vraiment besoin de te rappeler où est ta vraie place, Andy. Salut.

Andromeda poussa un gros soupir en regardant sa sœur partir. Elle n'avait pas pu en placer une, Bella était partie si brusquement, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à lui courir après pour lui expliquer qu'elle avait tort, qu'elle voulait manger avec elle et tout. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, les relations avec sa sœur s'étaient un peu dégradées. Non, en fait, c'était depuis le départ de Bella pour Poudlard. Avant ça, Andy, Bellatrix et Narcissa étaient inséparables, mais quelque chose avait changé. Les deux sœurs avaient changé, mais Andy ne saurait dire qui avait le plus changé de comportement.

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, la jeune Poufsouffle s'était rendue dans la salle commune pour se reposer un peu avant le repas. Elle jeta avec un certain manque de délicatesse son sac dans un coin de la pièce presque vide et, alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir, elle aperçut la tignasse claire de Ted qui dépassait d'un des fauteuils. Elle se dirigea donc vers lui et s'installa à sa droite, en le saluant.

- Salut Ted, tu vas bien ?

- Hello Dromeda, ça peut aller et toi ? lui répondit-il, d'une voix peu convaincue.

- Plutôt bien… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'as l'air triste.

Andromeda n'aimait pas voir Ted triste. Pour elle, il était le garçon au sourire permanent, qui ne semblait pas avoir de problèmes. C'est en se faisant cette réflexion qu'elle prit conscience d'une chose : elle ne connaissait absolument rien de lui, alors que cela faisait environ 6 mois qu'ils se parlaient. Elle lui racontait souvent sa vie, ses joies comme ses peines mais lui demeurait une sorte de mystère, écoutant les autres plutôt que de se confier à eux.

- Je veux pas te déprimer avec mes histoires sans intérêts, répondit le garçon.

Sa voix tremblait, et Andromeda eut une boule dans la gorge. Elle avait à peu près cette voix-là quand elle était à deux doigts de pleurer. Elle remarqua un morceau de papier froissé dans la main de Ted.

- Ted, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, il ne faut pas garder ça pour toi. Un jour, un petit garçon m'a dit que toutes les peines pouvaient s'envoler grâce à l'amitié, dit la jeune fille d'une voix légère en accentuant sur le « _petit_ ».

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du garçon et il fixa Andromeda dans les yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler d'une voix émue.

- Quand j'étais petit, enfin avant que je vienne ici, mais parents n'étaient pas là de la journée à cause de leur travail et c'est ma grand-mère qui me gardait, expliqua-t-il. Enfin, uniquement la journée, mes parents rentraient le soir. Souvent, je pleurais pour rester dormir chez elle, et je me cachais en dessous de l'escalier pour pas repartir, se rappela-t-il en rigolant doucement.

Andromeda écoutait le récit avec intérêt, imaginant avec un sourire un petit garçon châtain/blond courant se cacher pour échapper à ses parents.

- Mon petit frère se moquait de moi quand je faisais ça. Lui n'était pas aussi proche de ma grand-mère, je sais pas pourquoi. En fait, je sais pas pourquoi j'étais si proche d'elle. J'aime énormément ma mère, mais j'ai toujours eu une préférence pour ma grand-mère, sans doute parce qu'elle m'a élevé. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai reçu un parchemin de mes parents il y a à peine vingt minutes. Hier, ma grand-mère a eu un accident, une voiture l'a percutée et…elle ne s'en est pas sortie…

L'espace d'un instant, Andromeda se demanda ce qu'était une voiture mais, se rappelant l'explication que lui avait donné Sarah, elle s'abstint et garda le silence. Elle avait écouté toute son histoire avec une pointe d'envie. Elle aurait aimé être aussi proche avec sa mère que semblait l'être Ted avec sa désormais défunte grand-mère… Elle vit le garçon pleurer, ce qui la surpris un peu mais se rappela bien vite qu'il n'avait en définitive que 11 ans. S'approchant doucement vers lui, elle l'enlaça longuement en lui murmurant des paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Ted… Je sais pas vraiment quoi te dire, je suis la dernière des cruches dans ces situations-là, mais si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas. Tu m'as assez écouté, je pense !

Ted se dégagea lentement de son étreinte mais garda les mains d'Andromeda entre les siennes. Il lui sourit et lui répondit au bout de quelques secondes, lui relâchant les mains par la même occasion.

- Merci… Je te trouve pas cruche, y'a pas de réactions spécifiques à avoir dans ces situations-là. Et je te rassure, je suis pas très doué non plus… Tu veux voir une photo de ma grand-mère ?

Andromeda acquiesça et Ted courut presque vers son dortoir pour en revenir moins d'une minute plus tard, un cliché immobile entre ses mains. Il le lui tendit et la jeune fille regarda avec curiosité la grand-mère de son ami. Elle avait l'air d'avoir une soixantaine d'années, pas plus de 70 en tout cas, et avait le même sourire que son petit fils. Ses cheveux, parsemés de mèches grisonnantes, avaient également la même teinte que Ted.

- Elle te ressemble beaucoup ! Vous avez le même sourire !

Le regard de Ted s'assombrit et des larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il resta un instant à contempler la photo sans rien dire, puis reprit la parole.

- Ca ne fait que quelques minutes que je sais qu'elle est m…morte, mais elle me manque déjà…et je me sens seul. C'est comme si je venais de perdre une partie de moi…

Bien que n'ayant pas vécu d'expérience similaire à celle-ci, Andromeda arrivait néanmoins à comprendre Ted. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil et il s'assit à côté d'elle, et ils restèrent un long moment sans rien dire.

- Elle était si fière de moi quand elle a appris que j'étais un sorcier… J'ai peur, Andromeda. Peur qu'un jour, j'oublie sa voix, son visage. Ce qui va surtout me manquer, ce sont certains trucs comme les toasts qu'elle me préparait le matin. Grillés à point, avec de la bonne confiture qu'elle faisait elle-même. Ma mère ne l'a jamais dit, mais je sentais qu'elle était un peu jalouse de la relation que nous avions…

Andromeda écoutait le garçon avec le même intérêt qu'au début, curieuse d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Ted (bien qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il lui raconte tout ça dans d'autres conditions). Les deux première année sautèrent le repas, se contentant de manger des biscuits moldus appartenant à Ted et ils se rendirent ensemble en cours, décidant d'un accord mutuel de ne rien révéler aux autres. Non pas que Ted considérait Andromeda comme la seule personne digne de confiance, mais il ne voulait pas attirer la pitié des autres élèves. En cours, Ted s'assit à côté de son ami William, et Andromeda s'installa derrière eux, à côté d'Amelia. Le professeur Slughorn arriva avec cinq minutes de retard, tout essoufflé. Il leur demanda d'ouvrir leur livre page 51, au chapitre sur le philtre calmant.

- Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à fabriquer un philtre destiné à stopper les anxiétés, elle est généralement utilisée avant les examens. Cette potion n'est pas très complexe, mais un dosage massif des ingrédients pourrait avoir des effets secondaires indésirables, parmi lesquels la colère ou l'hyperactivité.

D'un coup de baguette, le professeur fit apparaître les consignes au tableau tout en continuant ses explications, racontant de temps à autres des anecdotes arrivées à ces anciens élèves avec cette potion, notamment à l'actuelle rédactrice en chef de Sorcière Hebdo qui, de rage, avait jeter un sort à son examinateur le jour de ses BUSE. A chaque cours, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, Slughorn trouvait un moyen pour mentionner des personnes connues qu'il avait eu en élève et avec qui il restait en contact. Sa personnalité préférée, celle qu'il mentionnait le plus était le directeur du département de la justice magique, un ancien Serdaigle. Andromeda et Amelia commencèrent à préparer leur potion en bavardant à voix basse, parlant notamment du match de Quidditch Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle qui aurait lieu le lendemain, et qui déterminerait qui allait être la première équipe en finale.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur :** Ce chapitre a été rapide à écrire (ou l'ai-je bâclé ?), et j'ai tenu à le poster car cela fait juste un mois que j'ai commencé à publier cette histoire ! Normalement, les prochains chapitres devraient être postés à intervalles réguliers, tout dépend de la quantité de devoirs que j'aurais, et de l'inspiration ! Je pense passer rapidementl es deuxième, troisième et quatrième années, car elles ne seront pas très intéressantes, elles serviront principalement à introduire des personnages secondaires comme Marlene McKinnon ou Emmeline Vance (en tant que "guest", en quelques sortes), et surtout la fratrie Prewett. Le prochain chapitre portera sur les vacances évidemment, fin des pseudo-révélations !

Merci **Muira** pour ta review, ça fait toujours aussi plaisir de lire tes impressions !

**Disclaimer (pour la forme) :** toujours pareil, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, excepté quelques personnages secondaires !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les autres, bonne lecture !

* * *

- Andromeda, arrête de stresser comme ça, ce ne sont que des examens de fin d'année, pas des BUSE ou ASPIC par Merlin ! Et arrête de scalper toutes tes plumes !

La voix d'Amelia était clairement empreinte d'énervement, et Andromeda, un peu craintive, se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et posa les trois plumes qu'elle tenait. Sans un mot, elle prit son livre d'histoire de la magie et lut le chapitre sur la chasse aux sorcières en Europe de l'Est. Cela faisait environ trois jours que les première année de Poufsouffle avaient entamé des révisions collectives, à raison d'une ou deux heures par jour mais Andy avait l'esprit ailleurs. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où, mais cela l'empêchait sérieusement de se concentrer.

- Sarah ? appela Lindsay d'une voix basse, pour ne pas gêner les autres élèves de tout âge qui travaillaient. C'est quoi déjà le remède efficace à presque toutes les potions ?

- Le bézoard je crois, répondit automatiquement la jeune fille.

- Bon, je vous laisse, je vais essayer de trouver ma sœur…dit soudainement Andromeda.

A ces mots, elle se leva et sortit à grandes enjambées de la salle commune, pour éviter toute réflexion d'Amelia. Trouver Bellatrix ne fut pas difficile, les Serpentard de troisième année revenez tout juste d'un cours de soins aux créatures magiques et Andy tomba sur sa sœur dans le Hall. Les deux sœurs étaient toujours en froid, mais la Poufsouffle fit tout son possible pour paraître aimable et ravie, ce qui n'était pas si simple, notamment à cause de la présence d'Evan Rosier.

- Salut Bella ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as fini les cours ?

- Tiens tiens tiens… La honte des Black qui vient parler à la fierté des Black. Tu viens redorer ton blason, chère cousine ? dit Rosier, l'air plus que détestable.

- Evan, intervint Bella (à la grande surprise de sa sœur), écrase un peu, et laisse-moi parler à ma sœur. Je vais bien, et toi ? J'ai deux heures de libre et après j'ai un cours de runes. Tu veux qu'on fasse un tour dans le parc ?

Devant le double regard made in Black, Rosier n'avait pas osé relever mot et était parti, en lançant un regard noir à Andromeda. La jeune fille avait été agréablement surprise devant la réaction de sa grande sœur, et avait d'ailleurs souri et accepté avec joie l'invitation. Elle était venue lui demander quelque chose de précis, mais rien ne pressait, elle avait quand même le temps de parler un peu. Les deux sœurs sortirent dans le par cet se dirigèrent vers le grand chêne, qui faisait face au lac.

- Tu veux mon écharpe ? proposa Bellatrix. Il fait un peu froid dehors, même s'il y a du soleil, et tu n'as rien sur le dos.

- Non merci, j'ai passé près de deux heures collée à la cheminée, un peu de fraîcheur est la bienvenue ! Tu as trouvé le cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Cissa ?

- Oui, il n'en restait plus que 3 ! J'ai eu de la chance qu'une sortie à Pré au Lard soit organisée la semaine dernière… Remarque, j'aurais dû m'y prendre plus tôt.

Tout en parlant, Bellatrix sortit une petite boite de sa poche, à peine plus grande que sa main. L'objet en question était argenté, étincelant et semblait bouger tout seul. Andromeda le regarda avec une certaine curiosité, puis releva la tête en souriant à sa sœur.

- Le tout dernier modèle de mémorisateur de rêve ! déclara Bellatrix avec fierté. Si elle sait le faire fonctionner correctement, elle pourra mémoriser tous ces rêves dedans. Bon forcément, ça ne mémorise pas tous les rêves, seulement ceux qu'elle jugera comme les plus beaux. Ca n'est pas une pensine non plus, les rêves s'effaceront au bout d'un certain temps...

- Waouh ! Elle va être contente, notre petite sœur ! On verra enfin le palais dans lequel on est censé vivre toutes les trois !

- Tu comptes rester ici pour les grandes vacances alors ? demanda soudainement Bellatrix.

Andromeda ne s'attendait pas à cette question, et fut prise de cours. Depuis des mois, elle émettait le souhait de passer les grandes vacances à Poudlard, mais elle savait que ça n'allait pas être possible, pour plusieurs raisons…

- Non Bella. En plus, ça fera des ennuis avec les parents. Surtout avec maman… Et Cissa serait triste, je pense. Tu…tu m'en veux d'avoir dit ça ?

- … Je crois que…oui et non en fait. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'en vouloir, Andy. Pas que pour ça, pour tout ce que tu sais. Mais…dans le fond, tu es aussi ma sœur, et je pense pas pouvoir supporter qu'on ne se parle plus. Je sais que tu m'en veux également.

- Oui, parce que ce sont mes amis, peu importe ce que tu en penses. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été comme vous, Bella.

Bellatrix ne répondit pas tout de suite. On voyait nettement la déception transparaître sur son visage, mais elle baissa la tête dans l'espoir qu'Andromeda ne remarque rien, ce qui était peine perdue. La Poufsouffle prit le cadeau des mains de sa sœur et sortit un morceau de parchemin, sur lequel les deux sœurs marquèrent un mot à l'intention de Narcissa, en silence, et Andromeda prit le tout entre ses mains avant de se préparer à partir pour éviter une autre dispute.

- J'ai du temps à tuer, je vais aller l'envoyer tout de suite. Tu ne me feras pas changer, Bella. A bientôt.

Andromeda partit d'un pas vif vers le château, laissant derrière elle Bellatrix qui la regardait d'un air indéchiffrable. La verte et argent resta un moment sans bouger, puis retourna à son tour à l'intérieur, murmurant d'une voix presque inaudible une phrase qui ressemblait à _« c'est ce qu'on verra, Andromeda. »_

Les trois derniers jours de cours étaient consacrés au retour des copies d'examens pour les première année, et Andromeda découvrit avec surprise qu'elle avait obtenu des notes plus que correctes. Là, elle s'apprêtait à recevoir son parchemin de métamorphose, sous l'œil critique de McGonagall. L'un des inconvénients de partager certains cours avec les Serdaigle, c'était qu'ils avaient la fâcheuse habitude de la faire sentir inférieure, en particulier Charlotte Trink, la fille actuellement assise devant elle.

- Et la meilleure note de la classe est… Non, miss Trink, ça n'est pas vous, ça n'est pas un Serdaigle. Donc, je disais, la meilleure note est l'œuvre de Ted Tonks !

Tout le monde se retourna vers le garçon, affichant un air franchement étonné. D'habitude, le jeune Poufsouffle était discret en classe, presque timide, ne participant que trop rarement et mettant régulièrement le feu quand il s'agissait de lancer un nouveau sort pour la première fois. Andromeda et Amelia lui firent un grand sourire, et Lindsay, qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, lui tapota amicalement l'épaule. Ted n'avait pas encore changé d'expression, l'étonnement se lisait toujours sur son visage. Il eut droit à un franc sourire de la part de McGonagall, ce qui était relativement rare pour lui.

- Vous voyez, Tonks, la persévérance paie toujours ! Félicitations. En espérant que vous poursuivrez ainsi l'année prochaine. Black, j'ai été agréablement surprise aussi. Vous êtes meilleure que votre sœur, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Andromeda prit la feuille que lui tendait McGonagall et vit avec stupeur et ravissement qu'elle avait obtenu une note de 18/20, ce qui équivalait à une mention Effort Exceptionnel. L'année scolaire ne se terminait pas si mal ! Pour la toute dernière demi-heure de cours, Minerva autorisa les élèves à poser toutes les questions qu'ils souhaitaient, en rapport avec sa matière, évidemment. Plusieurs questions revinrent sur les animagi, et Amelia fut la seule à poser une question sur les loups garous, question qu'elle se posait depuis qu'elle avait entr'aperçu le manuel de son frère Edgar, sur les métamorphoses forcées.

- Professeur, est-ce vrai qu'un médicomage a mis au point une potion qui peut lutter contre l'envie de tuer des loups garous ?

- Effectivement, miss Bones, mais ses effets sont à court terme, le médicomage qui l'a mis au point travaille encore dessus. Mais il est important de préciser qu'il n'existe aucun remède connu contre la lycanthropie, et malheureusement je doute qu'il n'y en ait jamais. D'autres questions ?

- Oui, professeur, répondit une Serdaigle, en levant la main. Je voudrais savoir combien ça prend de temps pour devenir animagus ?

- Et bien miss Rosenberg, tout dépend des aptitudes de la personne. Cela peut aller de 2 à 6 mois, pour un sorcier vraiment confirmé, et de 6 mois à un an pour les autres sorciers. Le processus de transformation se fait sous tutelle du Ministère. Bien, la sonnerie va retentir d'une minute à l'autre, aussi je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances, reposez-vous bien mais ne négligez pas pour autant votre travail !

Au même moment, un son de cloche se fit entendre, qui annonçait la fin officielle des cours. Les élèves se levèrent bruyamment et quittèrent la salle après avoir saluer leur professeur. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle se dirigèrent directement vers la Grande Salle, pour leur dernier dîner au château ; l'ambiance était à la fête, bien que certains élèves manifestaient ouvertement leur peine quant à devoir quitter Poudlard. Comme tous les soirs, le repas était vraiment délicieux, ce qui rendait Andromeda encore plus triste à l'idée de devoir retourner chez elle, loin de ses amis… La soirée passa relativement très vite, trop vite au goût de tout le monde et l'heure d'aller se coucher arriva. La nuit passa également très vite, comme si un esprit malin s'amusait à accélérer le temps.

- Amelia Susan Bones ! Reviens ici tout de suite, espèce de sale petite sorcière !

Andromeda, Lindsay, Sarah et Mary regardaient toutes avec amusement Amelia, zigzagant entre les élèves et Edward, l'aîné des enfants Bones, qui poursuivait sa sœur pour récupérer l'énorme paquet de bonbons qu'elle lui avait volé. Instinctivement, en voyant cette scène, Andromeda pensa à Bellatrix poursuivant Sirius ; la seule différence était que dans le cas présent, Edward et Amelia, bien que se chamaillant tout le temps, s'adoraient. Voyant leur amie arriver à hauteur de leur compartiment, les 4 filles s'écartèrent de la porte et Amelia s'y engouffra, bloquant l'entrée à l'aide du verrou.

- Ouf… Les filles, j'ai de quoi tenir jusqu'à Londres ! déclara fièrement Amelia, brandissant le paquet de bonbons comme un trophée.

Mais Edward n'abandonna pas si facilement la partie et d'un coup de baguette magique, la porte s'ouvrit et le garçon entra. Détail qu'elle n'avait jusqu'à maintenant pas remarqué, Edward portait une cravate rouge et or, contrairement à Amelia et Edgar.

- Amelia, même venant de toi, c'est vraiment stupide de croire qu'un simple verrou puisse stopper un sorcier ! dit le Gryffondor d'une voix victorieuse. Maintenant, aurais-tu l'amabilité de me rendre mes bonbons ? Je t'en ai assez donné tout au long de l'année je crois ! Au fait, bonjour les filles.

- Bonjour, Edward, répondirent-elles d'une même voix.

- Eddy, soit sympa ! On fait moitié moitié ? S'il te plait, mon grand frère chéri !

- Hum…pourquoi j'ai pas eu deux frères ? Edgar ne passe pas son temps à me piquer tout et n'importe quoi… Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?

- Pas vraiment, non. En échange, je dégnommerai le champ de Papy et Mamie tout le mois de juillet, proposa Amelia.

- C'est ça ouais… Bon, d'accord, prends ça, lui dit-il en lui donnant la moitié du paquet. Je vous laisse, Anthony a retrouvé de vieux pétards mouillés, et un groupe de Serpentard a oublié de fermer la porte de son compartiment… A bientôt !

Une nouvelle fois, les filles lui répondirent en cœur et Andromeda suivit Edward des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans le couloir. Au même moment, Ted et William entrèrent dans le compartiment et le petit groupe commença à discuter de choses et d'autres, jouant notamment à la bataille explosive et au jeu des licornes. Andromeda et Mary conversèrent longuement avec les deux garçons, tandis que les autres filles jouaient aux jeux, puis firent un test stupide censé évaluer son profil sorcier, tiré du magazine « Jeune Sorcière ».

- Oh…je suis vouée à l'échec, trop timide et ayant des capacités magiques trop limitées… récita Sarah d'une voix triste en lisant le texte qui venait d'apparaître sur une page. Génial…

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant l'air dépité de Sarah et les conversations reprirent. Très vite, le train arriva à King's Cross et les élèves sortirent dehors, récupérant leur bagages et rejoignant leur famille. Les retrouvailles étaient plus ou moins empreintes d'émotions, certains rechignant à quitter leurs amis. Andromeda aperçut bien vite une tête blonde entourée de deux adultes et reconnut là ses parents et sa sœur. Elle courut presque les rejoindre, car même si elle était triste à l'idée de quitter le château pendant deux longs mois, elle était néanmoins contente de revoir sa famille.

- Papa, Maman ! Je suis là !

Mr Black se montra plus démonstratif que sa femme quand il étreignit sa deuxième fille, mais la plus démonstrative resta Narcissa qui ne voulait plus quitter les bras d'Andromeda. S'ensuivit des conversations banales sur les résultats scolaires et tout et tout, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Bellatrix. Dès que la famille fut au complet, Mme Black décida de quitter cet endroit bien vite _« qui est rempli de gens peu fréquentables »._

- Dromeda ! Attends-moi !! s'écria une voix de garçon.

Andromeda se retourna et vit Ted accourir vers elle, son éternel sourire sur le visage. Instinctivement, elle se braqua et sa réaction fut très déroutante pour le garçon.

- Va-t-en, Tonks. Je rentre chez moi.

Sous le coup de la stupeur, Ted s'arrêta et son sourire disparut instantanément. Il jeta un regard d'incompréhension à Andromeda qui, sentant le regard de ses parents, se détourna de lui et continua son chemin. Ted ne resta que quelques secondes sans bouger, mais cela lui suffit pour entendre une voix de femme dire :

- Je suis fière de toi, Andromeda. Tu n'as pas tout oublié.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de moi : **Salut à tous ! Je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais franchement, je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de temps à consacrer à cette fic en ce moment, je manque cruellement de temps libre (et de courage aussi, je l'avoue...). Au début, ce chapitre devait porter sur la totalité des vacances d'Andy, mais j'ai voulu changer de point de vue pour une fois, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Merci à **Muira** et **LilyTigresse2795** pour les reviews ! Ca fait toujours autant plaisir :-D

**Disclaimer (pour la forme) :** toujours pareil, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, excepté quelques personnages secondaires.

* * *

_« Ted, _

_Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir rejeté comme ça à King's Cross, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Ou si, j'aurais pu, mais je ne préfère même pas imaginer les conséquences… Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas si je ne te donne pas la vraie raison, donc je vais tout te dire (en espérant tout de même ne pas te faire fuir !). Mes parents ont des…préjugés contre les sorciers qui sont nés de parents moldus, ou qui sont d'une manière ou d'une autre apparentés à des moldus… Et si jamais ils m'avaient vu te parler, je crois que ça aurait mal fini pour toi comme pour moi, mais surtout pour toi. Tu te souviens la première fois où l'on s'est vraiment parlé ? Je n'ai pas voulu te dire pourquoi, et bien c'est parce que je venais de me disputer avec ma sœur car elle me reprochait d'avoir des amis tels que Sarah et toi, par exemple. J'espère que tu me pardonneras quand même, et que tu me répondras ! _

_A bientôt, et passe de bonnes vacances !_

_Andromeda »_

Andromeda relut plusieurs fois la lettre avant de se décider de l'accrocher à la patte de Pandore, leur hibou. La jeune fille espérait de tout cœur que Ted accepterait ses explications, car elle se doutait bien qu'il devait lui en vouloir. A cet instant précis, elle maudit sa famille et leurs mœurs, et aurait voulu disparaître de cette maison trop sombre pour elle. Bien que la température soit clémente, Andy avait froid ; sa chambre était spacieuse et très belle, mais très « formelle » aussi : la couleur verte dominait largement, ensuite venait le noir. Le lit était immense, à l'image du reste de la maison mais tout cela ne plaisait pas à Andromeda. Ce n'était pas elle, elle ne se reconnaissait pas du tout dans cet univers. Ces deux mois allaient être bien longs… Ayant dans l'idée que si elle dormait très souvent, le temps qui la séparait de la rentrée passerait plus vite, la jeune Black s'allongea dans son lit et ferma progressivement les yeux, sans toutefois parvenir à réellement dormir. Un bruit à l'extérieur de sa chambre la fit se redresser, et elle aperçut, derrière la porte qui s'ouvrait, une tête blonde.

- Andy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ? demanda Narcissa.

- Rien, je réfléchissais à…en fait, je sais pas à quoi je réfléchissais. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que Maman t'avais emmené acheter une nouvelle robe.

- On vient juste de rentrer, je n'aime pas faire les magasins avec Maman. Elle m'habille comme une poupée Morgane. Je te montrerai ce que j'ai acheté plus tard, si tu veux, proposa la jeune fille.

- Oui, ce soir ? Dis-moi, tu ne sais pas quand doit venir tante Altera avec Evan ?

- Je sais pas, pas avant la semaine prochaine au moins. Tu viens jouer dehors ? Il fait super beau !

Rassurée par le fait que son horrible cousin ne viendrait pas tout de suite, Andromeda sauta avec entrain de son lit et suivit sa petite sœur vers le jardin. Bella accepta même de jouer avec ses deux sœurs, après que Narcissa l'ait harcelée pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

Trois semaines passèrent ainsi, avec des hauts et des bas, et le mois de juillet touchait à sa fin. Andromeda passait le plus clair de son temps avec Sirius ou Narcissa, parfois les deux ensembles quand ils ne se battaient pas. Bellatrix, quant à elle, était toujours fourrée avec Evan, leur cousin maléfique. Alors qu'elle apprenait à Sirius à jouer aux échecs magiques, un hibou vint frapper à la fenêtre et Andromeda se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. Le volatile lui apportait trois lettres. L'une, sans surprise, venait de Poudlard, les deux autres venaient de deux de ses amis. Andromeda ouvrit la première, qui venait d'Amelia, et se dépêcha de la lire.

« _Salut Andy ! _

_Comment tu vas ? Pour répondre à ta question, oui je pense sérieusement passer les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Mon nouveau balai est génial ! Bon, je dis pas que je suis aussi forte que les autres, mais Edgar dit que j'ai des chances d'être au moins remplaçante. J'ai été en Cornouailles, la semaine dernière (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je tardais à te répondre, pas moyen de trouver un hibou !) et tu devineras jamais ! J'ai croisé l'une des joueuses des Harpies de Holyhead ! Mais j'ai pas pu avoir d'autographe, elle était trop loin…Dommage, hein ? _

_Je vais sans doute aller chercher mes fournitures vers le 20 août, ça te dit qu'on y aille ensemble ? Je te dirais le jour précisément, j'en profiterais pour te montrer le balai que j'ai eu dans la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch ! _

_Réponds-moi vite, à bientôt !_

_Amelia _»

- C'est quoi ? demanda Sirius, qui avait lu, ou plutôt regardait (il ne savait pas encore lire) au dessus de l'épaule de sa cousine.

- C'est une lettre que ma copine Amelia m'a envoyée ! répondit la concernée en souriant. J'en ai reçu une deuxième, je la lis vite fait et on continue notre partie ?

- Oui Andro !

Andromeda ne reconnut pas tout de suite l'écriture de la deuxième lettre, même si elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà vu. Au fil de la lecture, un sourire éclaira son visage et elle s'empressa de la relire une deuxième fois pour bien saisir tous les mots.

« _Bonjour Andromeda !_

_C'est Ted, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pu te répondre avant, j'étais en vacances en Irlande dans la famille de ma mère, et je n'ai pas pu trouver de hibou pour te répondre… Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'en veux pas du tout ! J'étais un peu surpris, c'est vrai, mais j'ai compris que tes parents avaient les mêmes opinions que ta grande sœur sur…bah sur les sorciers comme moi. J'espère que tu n'as pas cru que je t'en voulais ! _

_Je ne peux pas écrire plus de choses, je suis de passage sur le Chemin de Traverse (j'ai harcelé mes parents pour y aller pour pouvoir te répondre à toi et à Will) et on doit reprendre le train, donc je dois me dépêcher ! On se verra sûrement dans le Poudlard Express en septembre ? En attendant, je te souhaite de très bonnes vacances et amuse-toi bien !_

_Ted _»

A la fin de sa lecture, Andromeda se sentit soulagée, un poids invisible venait de quitter sa poitrine. Elle retourna jouer avec son cousin, le même sourire aux lèvres et ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à deux, puis avec Regulus. Le cadet des frères Black les avait rejoint mais ne se mêler pas aux jeux, préférant jouer avec son puzzle chantant magique. Dans l'ensemble, Andromeda passa une très agréable journée, en grande partie grâce aux deux lettres qu'elle avait reçu.

* * *

- Maman, pourquoi les as-tu invité ?

- Teddy, mon chéri, il faudra bien leur dire un jour ! Et je préfère le leur dire en face que par courrier, répondit Mme Tonks à l'attention de son fils.

- Mais s'ils me rejettent ? S'ils me croient fou ? S'ils ont peur de moi ?

- Fiston, intervint Mr Tonks, peu importe ce qu'ils diront, ta mère et moi t'aimerons toujours, sorcier ou non !

Ted faisait à présent les cent pas dans le salon. Après être rentrés d'Irlande, une semaine auparavant, ses parents avaient invité en retour la famille de Mme Tonks chez eux, pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Ils n'avaient pas voulu le faire pendant leurs vacances là-bas, par peur de leur réaction. On sonna à la porte.

- Je vais ouvrir, dit simplement Mme Tonks.

- Papa, j'aimerais ne pas leur dire…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Teddy. Calme-toi, et s'il te plait, ne fais rien exploser !

Le père de Ted faisait référence à toutes les fois où des verres ou assiettes et autres explosaient, quand le garçon était nerveux. Après les salutations, les adultes étaient réunis dans le salon et papotaient de tout et de rien. Ted restait silencieux, stressé. Il essayait de paraître normal, mais c'était peine perdue, ses mains tremblaient franchement et il avait l'air crispé.

- Teddy, ça ne va pas ? demanda la grand-mère du sorcier.

- Maman, le coupa Mme Tonks. Désolée de te couper, mais nous avons quelque chose à vous dire. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous vous avons invité, et pour cela aussi que Teddy est si…

- Il n'y a rien de grave, n'est-ce pas ? demanda alors le couple d'invités.

- Je suis un sorcier, intervint Teddy, d'une voix pressée.

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Ensuite, il éclata d'un rire nerveux, sans joie.

- Teddy mon chéri, tes parents ont quelque chose d'important à nous dire, s'il te plait, ne plaisante pas.

- Maman… Teddy ne plaisantait pas. Si on vous a fait venir, c'est pour ça…

Un lourd silence s'installa, durant lequel les grands-parents de Teddy le scrutèrent de la tête aux pieds, et éclatèrent de rire.

- Amber, je sais qu'Edward et toi n'arrêtiez pas de répéter que Teddy était un petit monstre quand il était petit, mais de là à…

- Non, les coupa Ted. Papy, mamie, ce ne sont pas des blagues… Je euh…

Ted se tourna vers ses parents qui, d'un regard, l'encouragèrent à poursuivre.

- Je ne suis pas dans un internat à Londres. En fait… L'an dernier, j'ai reçu une lettre qui me disait que j'étais sorcier.

- Teddy…l'interrompit son grand-père.

- Papy, laisse-moi finir s'il te plait. Dans cette lettre, on me disait que j'étais sorcier. Je vous épargnerais les détails un peu chiants et…

- Ted ! Sois poli !

- Pardon maman… Donc, j'ai été à Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie. Et là, en septembre…j'entre en deuxième année.

- Non ça n'est pas possible… Tu es notre Teddy, le petit garçon qui courait derrière les poules et leur jetait des mûres ! Pas un sorcier !

Ted courut dans sa chambre et prit sa baguette, sa lettre de Poudlard pour la rentrée prochaine, un livre et la Gazette du Sorcier. En revenant, il disposa ses objets sur la table basse et ses grands-parents les contemplèrent.

- C'est une vraie…baguette magique ?

- Oui, papy. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de m'en servir, je suis trop jeune pour faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard.

- C'est stupéfiant, déclara la mère de Mme Tonks.

- Alors euh…qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda Mr Tonks.

- Et bien... Je vous avouerais qu'on a un peu de mal à vous croire mais… Teddy reste notre petit-fils, n'est-ce pas ? déclara le grand-père du sorcier en le prenant par les épaules et lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

Un poids s'envola dans l'estomac de Ted, le plus dur était fait. Ses parents et lui passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à expliquer aux grands-parents tout ce qui tournait autour de la scolarité et la vie magique en générale (bien que Ted n'en sache pas énormément sur le sujet). Malgré cela, le garçon sentait bien une certaine réserve, mais cela ne le tracassait pas tant que ça : lui-même avait réagi de manière très prudente et septique en recevant sa lettre, il y a de ça plus d'un an. Et dans le fond, le plus important, c'est qu'il ne soit pas rejeté par ses grands-parents qu'il adorait.


End file.
